Trick and Treat
by Yunmoon
Summary: Los caramelos que recibió eran realmente deliciosos y con una curiosa envoltura que decía 'Trick and Treat'. Pero Tsuna se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cual era el truco en esos caramelos. Shonen-ai. 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen-ai, 1827. Two-shot. __(Así que no se preocupen de que me tarde en actualizar, porque no me tardare nada)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Trick and Treat**

_Primer acto: Porque la valentía y la estupidez no hacen buen equipo._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Joder, sabía, no, tenía más que claro que NO debía de ir solo.<p>

Pero bueno, la época del año le volvía valiente e idiota, esa era la verdad.

Esta época de Halloween (En México mejor conocido como: Día de muertos) le volvía idiota y valiente a la vez. Por eso había decidido ir solo. Ahora se sentía nervioso y asustado, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasarle en ese lugar.

Trago saliva y toco la puerta dos veces.

-Pase-.

Escucho desde el interior, acomodo las copias contra su pecho y abrió con extrema lentitud la puerta y una vez la puerta se abrió por completo lo vio, a Hibari sentado perfectamente recto en la silla, observándolo.

Ahora si que estaba más asustado que nervioso.

-¿Qué?-.

Preguntó seco y directo, Tsuna sintió que su estomago se apretaba y a la vez su cabeza se enfriaba. Hibari si que servía para perder el calor, su sola aura de peligro provocaba un frió extraño en su cuerpo.

-T-tra-igo… l-la-las co…-.

-Habla claro, no te entiendo nada-.

¿Qué no captaba que estaba realmente asustado?

Trago saliva con fuerza, y notó entonces que Hibari parecía haberse enojado.

Oh mierda, aparte de ser regañado probablemente sería golpeado.

-Traigo… las copias que el profesor de…-.

-Ah… déjalas ahí-.

Hibari lo interrumpió y luego le señalo un rincón en su gran escritorio, Tsuna trago saliva, tenía que acercarse y eso le daba terror. Al parecer le daba más miedo Hibari que cualquier historia de terror. Se acercó al escritorio y deposito las hojas en la esquina más alejada a Hibari que encontró.

-Hueles a miedo… herbívoro-.

Tsuna se alejo tan pronto escucho el murmullo cerca de su oreja. Miro a Hibari y notó que estaba sonriendo de lado.

Eso le aterro más, las pocas veces que había visto a Hibari sonreír habían sido antes de que le golpeara.

Antes de que su lado sádico saliera a flote y comenzara a destrozar todo lo que estaba frente a él.

-¡Eso era todo! ¡Ya me v…!-.

-Siéntate-.

La orden provoco que Tsuna quisiera llorar.

Juraba que nunca más obedecería a sus impulsos masoquistas, no si Hibari estaba involucrado en ellos.

-S-sí…-.

Dijo, muy a su pesar, se acercó al sofá y se sentó en medio de él. Hibari se levanto de su sitió y Tsuna comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¿Quieres té?-.

-Yo… n…-.

Iba a negarse, pero al notar la mirada de Hibari entendió claramente el mensaje: acepta o te muerdo hasta la muerte. Esa era la frase que estaba escrita en toda la cara del presidente de disciplina.

-Si… por favor-.

Solo quería irse a casa, eso era todo. Hibari sirvió el té en dos tazas y se acercó a Tsuna y coloco la taza frente a él, luego se alejo y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente al castaño y comenzó a beber de su té.

Tsuna sintió que la situación era demasiado bizarra… ¿Cuándo se habría imaginado ver a Hibari tan tranquilo tomando té? Nunca, ciertamente nunca.

Hibari le daba más miedo que todos esos zombis, murciélagos, brujas, vampiros y muertos de la estación. Le daba más miedo que nada… bueno, puede que Reborn le diera más miedo.

Pero _**ese**_ ahora no tenía nada que ver en el problema.

-Gracias por traer las hojas aun después de que las clases ya terminaron-.

La boca de Tsuna se abrió por la sorpresa de escuchar decir 'gracias' al prefecto. Rápidamente recupero la compostura al notar que el pelinegro le miraba molesto. De hecho, comenzaba a sentirse el aura tensa.

_-Soy un idiota-._

Pensó, lo más apropiado habría sido tomar rápidamente el té y luego largarse.

-No… no fue nada… Hibari-san…-.

Luego comenzó a beber de su té y todo se volvió silencio e incomodo, a él casi no le gustaba el silencio, bueno, si le gustaba, pero con Hibari se sentía extraño.

Muy raro.

-Pensé que te quedarías escondido bajo las mantas… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna estuvo apunto de escupir el té al escuchar eso.

¿Era su imaginación o Hibari quería tener una plática normal con él?

Quien sabe.

-¿Por qué… habría yo de esconderme, Hibari-san?-.

-Porque eres un herbívoro miedoso que se la pasa gritando como mujer todo el tiempo-.

_-Este tipo… me esta ofendiendo… no cabe duda que piensa lo peor de mi-._

Pensó, mientras se lamentaba un poco el hecho. Pero Reborn tenía la culpa, siempre le causaba problemas que le hacían llorar.

-¿A… a Hibari-san le gusta esta época?-.

El pelinegro alzo la cabeza y miro fijamente a Tsuna y con una sonrisa la bajo.

-Esta época del año solo sirve para aumentar el negocio de todos esos asquerosos alimentos artificiales… similar a San Valentín… o Navidad-.

_-Entonces… él odiaba esta época-._

Se dijo.

-Pero me gusta… el frió de la temporada-.

Tsuna observo el rostro pacifico de Hibari.

Cuando no tenía un rostro terrorífico lleno de irá y molestia Hibari podía parecer una persona normal.

-A mi… también me agrada el frió de la época…-.

_-Y las vacaciones, claro-._

Se imagino las fiestas, lo lindo que sería ir a rezar al santuario… con Kyoko vestida con un lindo kimono… sin duda se vería linda.

Hibari notó que Tsuna comenzaba a fantasear y algo le dijo que era todo referente a la época de invierno, las vacaciones y la chica Sasagawa.

-Pero esta fecha también me gusta… hay muchos herbívoros en la ciudad con los que puedes divertirte-.

Dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa e imaginándose a varios herbívoros que podrían ser molidos a golpes, Tsuna regreso a la realidad y cuando escucho el comentario y al verlo sonreír le entro un estremecimiento.

Hibari realmente daba miedo cuando quería.

-Hibari-san… ¿A Hibari-san le gustan los caramelos?-.

Dijo de repente, Hibari lo miro, a él le gustaban los dulces, pero los caramelos casi no, el dulce artificial, casi no le gustaba.

-Sí-.

Acepto al final, Tsuna entonces rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un caramelo.

El caramelo era pequeño, redondo y tenía una envoltura morada y dorada y podía leerse algo así: "Trick and Treat".

-Lambo me los dio en la mañana, yo comí uno… son ricos-.

Hibari tomó la gasolina y la miro detenidamente, la mirada insistente del chico castaño le provoco fruncir el ceño, pero de todas formas abrió el dulce y miro la golosina. Era una bolita de color marrón, olía un poco a chocolate, pero a la vez olía a vainilla y algo de canela. La ingreso en su boca y se dio cuenta que sabía realmente bien.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban un 'puff' se escucho y una nube rosa se formo alrededor de Hibari.

Tsuna se puso azul al acto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Lambo-san es el mejor! ¡Buajajaja!-.

-¡No Lambo! ¡Ese es mi dulce!-.

Lambo corría con una sonrisa en la boca mientras sostenía con ambas manos una gran paleta en forma de calabaza que pertenecía a la pequeña niña china, I-pin. Un dulcecito cayó de su cabeza y Nana lo recogió.

-¿Trick and Treat?-.

Lambo se detuvo y por ende le fue arrebatada la paleta, I-pin se fue con su paleta y Lambo se acercó a Nana.

-¡Ese dulce es un regalo del jefe para Lambo-san!-.

-Oh… Toma-.

Lambo recibió el dulce y sonrió, salió corriendo con la golosina pero se detuvo a la mitad y volteo a ver a Nana.

-Toma, mama-.

Y después de darle la golosina salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Nana sonrió y tomó la golosina, jalo los extremos de la envoltura, pero una vocecita detuvo su acto.

-Es mejor que no lo comas, mama-.

Nana volteo a mirar a su lado y sonrió al ver al pequeñito con sombrero.

-Oh, Reborn-kun, ¿lo quieres?-.

-No, gracias. Pero Lambo no ha tomado baño, así que ese dulce debe estar sucio-.

-¿Lambo-kun no ha tomado baño? ¡Lambo-kun!-.

Nana dejo el caramelo en la mesa y se dirigió hacia el piso superior, Reborn se acerco al caramelo y lo observo atentamente.

Había escuchado hablar de esos caramelos, eran caramelos que hacía la familia Bovino en esa época del año, eran dulces que se regalaban entre ellos y veían a quien les tocaba el 'truco', al parecer se creaban en pares, un trato y un truco y luego se ofrecía el par a dos personas y entre ellas veían a quien les tocaba el trato y a quien el truco. El trato era simplemente que recibían el caramelo real, el truco…

Era algo que ya había olvidado, pero estaba seguro que era una broma que duraba dos días.

Lambo bajo corriendo y se escondió detrás de una silla, Reborn lo observo.

-Hey, idiota, ¿a quien le diste caramelos?-.

Lambo pensó un poco y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡A Tsuna!-.

Oh, bueno, era Tsuna, entonces no le importaba.

Bien podía tocarle el truco… iba a reírse de él sin duda alguna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna no podía ponerse más azul y tampoco podía abrir más la boca y los ojos.

Pero Hibari no entendía porque estaba así.

-¿Qué te pasa, herbívoro?-.

Entonces notó que el timbre de su voz… se escuchaba agudo.

Se levanto de su lugar y notó que el uniforme… se le caía.

Entonces miro sus manos.

Y se dio cuenta.

Que era un niño.

.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.<em>

_Que lugar que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción._

_Mi ciudad te fascinara y si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

_Ve por donde vas, ten cuidado al caminar… algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar…_

_Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

_Presten todos mucha atención. Sin temor no habrá diversión._

_El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre en Halloween._

_Mi ciudad te fascinara y si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

_._

_Bueno, pequeños fragmentos de 'Esto es Halloween' del extraño mundo de Jack (Pesadilla antes de Navidad), se que lo sabían, pero yo por si acaso se los digo._

_Bueno bueno, este es un pequeño regalo de día de muertos (En México, claro), como día de muertos dura dos días, hoy subire esta primera parte y mañana pondré la segunda._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen-ai, 1827. Two-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Trick and Treat**

_Segundo acto: De porque los dulces de Halloween siempre tienen un truco y un trato._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se dio cuenta que Hibari ya había notado que ahora era un niño, un niño de 10 años.<p>

¿Lo mordería hasta la muerte o lo mataría sin tanto rollo?

Hibari primero se quedo quieto, la ropa le queda increíblemente grande y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el flequillo negro que le proporcionaba su cabello negro medio largo, estaba tan quiero que Tsuna creyó que probablemente no se movería y le daría tiempo de salir corriendo, estaba asustado de lo que podría pasar en el momento que Hibari le mirara.

Luego alzo la vista y su mirada asusto, realmente asusto, a Tsuna. El castaño trago saliva, podía ver que su muerte sería realmente dolorosa.

-No… no es lo que…-.

-Te voy a morder hasta la muerte. Me dedicare a sacar todo dentro de ti y luego dárselo al bebe como presente… le daré tus ojos a los cuervos… y el resto lo utilizare para desquitarme hasta que ya no sienta molestia…-.

Tsuna se sintió frió hasta los dedos de los pies.

-N-no… l-lo-lo qu-que… que paso…-.

-Lo hubiera esperado de cualquier herbívoro, pero no de ti, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna retrocedió cuando Hibari se levanto del sofá, el pelinegro se detuvo y bajo la mirada y sorprendido notó que ahora los zapatos ya no le quedaban, los zapatos del Hibari adolescente debían de ser del número cinco, mientras que los pequeños pies de este Hibari niño debían de ser del tres. El pelinegro se saco los zapatos y miro a Tsuna…

…Muy, muy enojado.

-Eres valiente, creo que comenzare a juzgarte de otra forma, herbívoro-.

Tsuna trago saliva, de nuevo. Tenía que decirle que él no sabía que los dulces que Lambo le habían dado podían hacer eso… espera… el recuerdo de la mañana, cuando Lambo le entrego los caramelos, volvió a su mente.

_._

_-¡Lambo-san viene por su desayuno!-._

_Grito el pequeño niño disfrazado de vaca, Nana sonrió y le sirvió el desayuno._

_-Lambo-chan, ¿iras a pedir dulces?-._

_-¡Sí!-._

_Nana sonrió y se fue a continuar preparando el resto del desayuno. Tsuna, que se había levantado temprano por el frió que hacía, solo suspiro y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Nana termino de servir el desayuno de todos y subió, dijo algo de tener dulces para I-pin y Lambo. Entonces Lambo soltó una carcajada y extendió su mano hacía Tsuna, el castaño observo que tenía dos caramelos._

_-¡Dulce o Truco, Tsuna!-._

_Tsuna tomó los caramelos y los miro con desconfianza._

_-¿Qué son?-._

_-¡Son solo caramelos! ¡El jefe de Lambo-san se los ha regalado!-._

_Tsuna abrió uno y lo metió a su boca sin pensarlo, Lambo soltó una carcajada y luego paró de reír al notar que no pasaba nada._

_-Oh… Tsuna idiota tiene mucha suerte, ¡Le ha tocado trato!-._

_Y al terminar de decir eso se fue corriendo, Reborn bajo en ese momento y Tsuna guardo el otro caramelo en su bolsillo._

_._

Así que a eso se refería Lambo cuando decía que a él le había tocado el trato… eso debía de significar que a Hibari le había tocado el truco… mierda. Tsuna notó que el –ahora- pequeño pelinegro se había detenido, de nuevo y entonces el castaño se dio cuenta porque.

Hibari no podía levantar las tonfas.

-Ah… ahora recuerdo que cuando cumplí trece cambie mis tonfas por estas-.

Dijo el pelinegro soltando las dos armas y estas hicieron un fuerte ruido, Tsuna jamás había intentado cargar esas cosas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que debían de pesar mucho.

-No importa… cuando tenía esta edad podía tomar cualquier cosa y hacer… mucho daño-.

A una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, Hibari tomó un lápiz y se acercó a Tsuna, coloco el arma en su cuello y sonrió. Tsuna se estremeció entero.

-Pero primero… Conviérteme en adulto, herbívoro-.

Tsuna suspiro, tenía que decirle todo de una vez o Hibari no lo iba a escuchar nunca.

-Lambo, el pequeño niño de mi casa, me dio esos caramelos en la mañana, al principio no le entendía cuando dijo que a mi me había tocado el trato, pero ahora comprendo que el truco de esos dulces se trata de lo que te paso a ti, Hibari-san. Así que creo que deberíamos ir a casa, hablar con Lambo y Reborn y ver que podemos hacer para volverte a la normalidad-.

Soltó de golpe, Hibari se separo. Si no tenía mala memoria, el niño del que el herbívoro hablaba, era un pequeño mocoso vestido con un ridículo atuendo de vaca y también era el dueño de ese artefacto que los había llevado al futuro. El pelinegro dejo caer el lápiz al suelo y miro a Tsuna fijamente.

-Llévame con el bebe-.

Tsuna asintió y luego, algo nervioso, miro a Hibari.

-Hibari-san… ¿quieres que te preste mi uniforme de deportes? Esta limpio… y es probable que te quede mejor… que lo que traes puesto-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nana sonrió cuando Lambo e I-pin le mostraron sus disfraces, los acompañaría a pedir dulces así que les había comprado esos atuendos, a Lambo una linda calabaza y a I-pin una brujita. Los tomó de la mano y se los llevo. Reborn los miro partir, luego miro la hora en el reloj de la casa y notó que ya pasaban de las cinco y su inútil estudiante no llegaba.

Sonrió perverso al pensar que probablemente estaría lidiando con el truco de esos caramelos que Lambo le había dado. La puerta se habría de nuevo y se imagino que algo se le habría olvidado a Nana, pero sonrió al ver lo que realmente era.

Tsuna se movía nervioso, mientras que a su lado, un pequeño pelinegro, inconfundible, lo miraba seriamente. El pelinegro llevaba un uniforme deportivo que al parecer le quedaba un poco grande, pero Reborn sabía que el uniforme debía de pertenecerle a Tsuna, después de todo aún podía notarse el pequeño rasguño que le había hecho una vez mientras un 'entrenamiento'.

-¿Dónde esta Lambo?-.

Pregunto al fin Tsuna, Reborn sonrió.

-Salió con mamá a pedir dulces… ¿Hibari?-.

Preguntó, más para molestar que otra cosa. Hibari asintió mientras se acercaba al sofá de la sala y se sentaba. Tsuna le miro, rogándole por ayuda.

Pero ciertamente la situación le parecía muy divertida como para ayudarlo así como así.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Dame-Tsuna?-.

-¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Lambo me regalo un…!-.

-¿Estos?-.

Reborn le mostro un caramelo, el que Lambo le había dado a Nana en la tarde, Tsuna asintió enérgicamente y Reborn se llevo el caramelo a la boca y nada le sucedió. Reborn había estudiado bien el caramelo y había notado que se trataba simplemente del trato, así que el truco lo seguía teniendo Lambo.

-Supongo que Hibari se ha comido el truco-.

Tanto Tsuna como Hibari asintieron ante eso. Reborn sonrió.

-Esos dulces son creados por la familia Bovino en estas fechas. Son caramelos de juego que se obsequian entre ellos. Se crean en pares, un trato y un truco. El trato lo que hace es ser un simple dulce, con un excelente sabor, el truco, lo que provoca es que el que consuma el caramelo se vuelva cinco años más joven… por dos días-.

-¡Dos días!-.

Grito Tsuna, aterrado por la reacción de Hibari. Pero el pelinegro solo miro fijamente por la ventana, sin decir o hacer algo. Luego de unos segundos se bajo del sofá.

-Bien, entonces supongo que esperare por dos días-.

-El dos de noviembre, a la misma hora que comiste el caramelo, volverás a ser el de siempre, Hibari-.

Dijo Reborn al ver que el pelinegro planeaba irse.

-Entiendo-.

Hibari hizo ademan de salir, pero Tsuna lo retuvo del hombro.

-Hibari-san… ¿todo va a estar bien?-.

Hibari se quito el brazo y con una sonrisa, arrogante y algo irritada, preguntó.

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?-.

Reborn sonrió ante la nueva oportunidad de divertirse.

-Tsuna se quedara contigo, Hibari-.

Tsuna volteo a mirar al pequeño bebe arcobaleno.

-Es tu culpa, después de todo-.

-¡Reborn!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejaras solo a un niño?-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante las palabras de Reborn, pero miro a Tsuna y notó que se debatía, ese herbívoro era demasiado inútil y amable como para negarse. Pese a ver así al castaño no hizo nada para evitar que se negara, también le parecía interesante vivir un tiempo con él.

-Hibari-san… por favor quédate-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, al mismo tiempo que el propio Reborn sonrió. Tsuna sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Tal vez había tomado una mala idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Así que… ¿es un amigo de Fuuta-kun?-.

Preguntó Nana cuando le fue presentado al ahora pequeño Hibari, el pelinegro asintió.

-Mucho gusto, Sawada-san-.

-Oh~ que lindo… Hmmm… pero, el cuarto de invitados esta lleno, Bianchi-chan, Fuuta-kun y los niños duermen ahí… ¡Ya se! Tsu-kun, tendrás que compartir tu cuarto-.

Tsuna soltó un grito. ¿Dormir con Hibari en el mismo cuarto? Sentía que moriría en la noche.

-De-de acuerdo-.

Dijo, pese a que tenía miedo. Nana sonrió mientras terminaba de servir la cena, los niños estaban muy animados observando sus caramelos, claro que Nana les había dicho que solo podrían comer uno al día o podría picárseles los dientes, y aunque Lambo quería comerlos todos de una vez, la castaña fue tan convincente que el pequeño había aceptado. Hibari miro la comida frente a él y luego comenzó a comerla.

-Esto es realmente delicioso, Sawada-san-.

-No tienes que ser tan formal-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante eso. Tsuna termino la comida y se estiro, todos a su alrededor estaban por terminar también.

-Ve a tomar un baño, Tsu-kun-.

-Sí-.

Dijo con simpleza, Nana lo detuvo de la manga.

-También lleva a Kyouya-kun contigo-.

Tsuna miro de reojo a Hibari y trago saliva.

-Oh… bueno…-.

Hibari se levanto de la mesa, no sin antes agradecer por la comida y luego siguió a Tsuna al piso de arriba. Una vez arriba Tsuna comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa.

-Espero que… no te incomode usar mi ropa… Esto me queda un poco pequeño… y esto también…-.

Tsuna saco ropa limpia y la coloco sobre la cama.

-Esto lo utilizaba para dormir hace tiempo… creo que te quedara bien-.

Hibari lo observo, era un conjunto azul marino, bastante común, pero que olía a herbívoro por todos lados, pese a eso se guardo su comentario y tomó la ropa.

-Mañana…-.

Dijo Hibari, provocando que Tsuna volteara mirarlo.

-Mañana no iré a la escuela… dile al vicepresidente que venga aquí-.

Tsuna asintió, luego abrió la puerta del baño y dejo entrar a Hibari. Hibari miro el baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras él hacía eso Tsuna se acercó a la bañera y comenzó a llenarla de agua caliente.

-¿A Hibari-san le gusta el agua muy caliente?-.

-Me da igual-.

Dijo con simpleza, Tsuna asintió y luego de preparar el agua comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Hibari se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cadera y desvió la vista cuando Tsuna se quito el pantalón.

Nunca se había percatado que Tsuna tenía el cuerpo como el de una chica.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna pego la cabeza al pupitre, una noche difícil, y se sentía además como un pervertido pedófilo… aunque en realidad Hibari no fuera un niño.

Pero Hibari realmente se veía lindo mientras dormía. Pero el pelinegro le había atrapado viéndolo dormir… por suerte solo lo había observado y luego se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Y todavía faltaba todo ese día y parte del próximo.

-¡Decimo! Hoy iremos a su casa-.

Tsuna negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía permitir que Yamamoto ni Gokudera supieran sobre lo que le pasaba ahora a Hibari.

-Lo siento… pero ahora no pueden-.

Yamamoto sonrió y tomó a Gokudera de la camisa.

-Entendemos… Hey, Gokudera, ¿Qué te parecer ir al templo? Dicen que ahí se aparecen…-.

Gokudera se emociono al escuchar que ahí aparecían fantasmas por ese época del año, Tsuna le agradeció internamente a Yamamoto, por haberse llevado a Gokudera.

Pero aún le esperaba un largo día, con Hibari en casa. Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la recepción, una vez llegó toco dos veces, escucho un pase y entro. Kusakabe se encontraba mirando por la ventana, una vez lo vio le sonrió.

-Sawada, es hora de irnos-.

Kusakabe se separo del cristal y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Tsuna lo miro sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Irnos?-.

-Kyouya-san dijo que vendrías y que te llevara a su departamento para recoger algunas cosas-.

-Oh… ya veo-.

Kusakabe lo guió entre calles y se detuvo una vez llegaron a una zona de departamentos, Tsuna miro el lugar, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hibari viviera en ese lugar.

-Sus padres… es…-.

-Kyouya-san no vive con sus padres. Él vive solo aquí-.

Tsuna no dijo nada ante la revelación. Pero se sintió extraño. Entraron al departamento de Hibari y notó que era bastante grande, sin contar que estaba realmente muy limpio, le pareció que era algo propio de Hibari.

-Este lugar lo acaba de ocupar hace un par de meses, es probable que pronto cambie de residencia-.

Dijo, entonces Tsuna entendió que cada cuanto Hibari cambiaba de casa.

-Kyouya-san quería que le llevaras esto-.

La dio una caja, una pequeña, Tsuna la tomó con ambas manos y notó que era una caja algo pesada, pero no mucho.

-Bueno, es todo por mi parte-.

Kusakabe lo llevo hasta la salida y luego se despidió de Tsuna y se fue. El castaño se quedo un poco más de tiempo observando el departamento de Hibari. Luego se dirigió a su casa y una vez llego fue en su búsqueda por Hibari, se detuvo en medio de la sala y notó, que sobre el sofá, se encontraba Hibari.

Durmiendo.

_-Es… lindo-._

El pelinegro despertó como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, miro la caja que llevaba en las manos y se levanto del sofá.

-Te tardaste en volver, Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari tomó la caja y la abrió, de ella extrajo un par de tonfas y Tsuna se estremeció al notar que estas si podía sujetarlas bien. Hibari observo su miedo y sonrió de lado, de forma perversa y algo arrogante.

-No son para ti… es para que esta noche vaya a patrullar… los herbívoros son demasiado molestos si no les das un poco de orden-.

Tsuna trago saliva.

-Pero… Hibari-san debería esperar hasta mañana… para ir de nuevo-.

Hibari sonrió de nuevo y se sentó sobre el sofá, le señalo una revista a Tsuna y el castaño la tomó con ambas manos.

-Tu madre me la dio. Habla sobre tradiciones. En América Latina hay una tradición, no solo festejan el Halloween, ellos toman el día primero y dos de noviembre y honran a los espíritus colocando altares… ¿extraño? A mi me parece bastante bueno-.

Tsuna abrió la revista y comenzó a leer el artículo, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no notó cuando Hibari se fue. Una vez concluyo miro hacia donde estaba Hibari y se sorprendió de no verlo. Frunció el ceño con un poco de preocupación.

Esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera a Hibari.

La tarde llegó a su fin una vez el sol se oculto, Nana había comenzado a quitar los adornos de la temporada con ayuda de los niños. Una vez terminaron la castaña sirvió la cena, le pregunto a Fuuta por Hibari y el chico contesto que había ido a casa por ropa. Después de ducharse, Tsuna se fue a su cuarto y preocupado notó que Hibari aún no llegaba. Lo espero hasta que el reloj marco la media noche y luego se quedo dormido.

Hibari llego a casa pasada la una de la mañana, y no se fue porque hubiera acabado, sino que su debilucho cuerpo le había pedido un descanso. Llego al cuarto del moreno y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa, dejo caer las tonfas y en ese momento la luz se encendió.

-Hibari-san estas de regresó… estaba preocupado-.

Dijo Tsuna, medio adormilado, pero soltando un suspiro al ver que el pelinegro se encontraba bien. Hibari frunció el ceño.

-Solo me estoy quedando en tu casa… no te pedí que te preocupa…-.

Tsuna le sostuvo del brazo, de forma fuerte, la fuerza que aplicaba en su brazo era bastante notoria, entonces Hibari recordó que ese menudo chico era un líder de una familia mafiosa, un líder que había triunfado en el futuro y vencido a muchas personas poderosas.

-Hibari-san no se da cuenta que en este momento no es Hibari-san… sino que es un niño. Y si Hibari-san no cuida de si mismo… entonces yo cuidare de ti… ya seas un niño, un adolescente o un adulto-.

Las palabras provocaron que Hibari se molestara, pero al notar la sinceridad del castaño se quedo quieto.

Se sintió cálido.

Se sintió extraño.

-Así que… trata de cuidarte más, Hibari-san-.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

Pero no agrego nada más al asunto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna volvió de la escuela pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió encontrar la casa sola. Miro por todas partes y encontró una nota, era de su madre, decía que todos habían salido de paseo pero que volverían como a las cinco. El castaño fue directo a la cocina y con sorpresa notó que Hibari se encontraba sentado en una silla, solo, tomando té.

-Pensé que Hibari-san también iría-.

El pelinegro lo miro y con una sonrisa contesto.

-El truco terminara en un par de minutos… no hubiera sido normal si de momento a otro me hubiera convertido en un adolescente-.

Oh, eso era cierto.

-Lamento mucho que ese dulce te haya convertido en un niño-.

Dijo Tsuna, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente de Hibari. El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-Yo no lo lamento tanto-.

Tsuna no entendió del todo lo que quiso decir.

-Tsunayoshi… a partir de ahora… cumple tu promesa-.

Y en ese momento una nube rosa cubrió a Hibari por completo.

La nube rosa se disipo y frente a Tsuna volvió el Hibari adolescente. Sonrió al verlo bien. El pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y se estiro un poco, luego observo a Tsuna y le sonrió. Pero esta sonrisa fue diferente a las otras, no fue socarrona ni arrogante como las que le había dedicado cada día. Fue más bien divertida.

-Quiero ver cuanto cuidas de mi, Tsunayoshi-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nana llegó con los chicos a casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí dentro encontró a su pequeño hijo.

Todo rojo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tsu-kun…-.

Toco su frente y con preocupación notó que estaba realmente caliente.

-Tsu-kun, ve a tomar un baño, estas realmente caliente-.

Tsuna saltó de su lugar y sin decir nada se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Reborn sonrió de lado, esto había sido totalmente divertido, el dulce, aunque no había sido su idea, había caído mejor que nada. Si que utilizar a Hibari, por primera vez, para hacerle una travesura a su inútil estudiante había sido buena idea.

Tsuna por su parte se encerró en su alcoba.

.

_-Quiero ver cuanto cuidas de mi, Tsunayoshi-._

_Hibari se acercó y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, tan pequeño que apenas había sido un roce._

_-Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me dio el truco y luego me proporciono ese trato-._

_._

Juraba, no, aseguraba que nunca más iba a pedir dulces en Halloween. Mucho menos diría de nuevo: 'Trick and Treat'.

Los dulces de Halloween, realmente daban miedo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sip, dos días dedicados a nuestros difuntos. Según la tradición mexicana (ya muy renovada, pero sigue siendo la tradición mexicana), el primer día, que sería primero de noviembre, es dedicado a los espíritus de los niños, el segundo día, que corresponde al dos de noviembre, es dedicado a los demás difuntos, así que dos días es dedicado en si para nuestro difuntos. Según el calendario, indica que el primero de Noviembre es el "Día de todos los santos" (fiesta católica) y el segundo es "Día de los fieles difuntos", así que veamos como lo veamos, son dos días, aunque antes, nuestras raíces prehispánicas, dedicaban todo un mes… pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia XD. Aclarando porque son dos días entonces iremos a las notas finales.<em>

_Este pequeño fic me gusto mucho, realmente no es tan auto conclusivo como me hubiera gustado, pero dejar las cosas en suspenso también me gusto, así que no pidan continuación, Yunmoon ha decidido dejar la historia así._

_Bueno, esto sería todo para este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo los fics de Yunmoon._

**MissDinosaur**: Yunmoon ha explicado un poco sobre lo de dos días de celebración a nuestros muertos en México. Es cierto que tomamos muchas fiestas de nuestros vecinos, pero recuerda que es lindo saber sobre nuestras tradiciones. Y por lo que ves, Hibari no golpeo a Tsuna.

**Akad23:** ¡Waaa! ¡Akad-chan! Pensé que no te encontraría nunca por estos rumbos, estoy feliz de verte en fanfiction, la verdad es que pensaba decirte que yo tengo mis fics aquí, pero me da pena decírtelo a ti y no a los que me leen en la otra página. Pero me alegra que me hayas encontrado. Aquí, en fanfiction, es donde actualizo más seguido, además que ya me acostumbre a utilizar esta página, me gusta un poco más que la otra. Sip, Yunmoon es mexicana y por ello decidió actualizar hasta el primero de noviembre. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mi fic de dos capítulos y que te pases por mis otras historias.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Como prometí, no me tarde nada en actualizar el nuevo capitulo. Espero te haya gustado y pronto actualizare el fic de "Six centimeters".

**Nyanko1827: **Tú y yo sabemos que Reborn es muy malo y que puede ser peor que lo que mostré ahora. En mi otro fic me preguntaste que si podría con todos estos fics… ¡Realmente no lo sé! Yunmoon espera poder hacerlo… y haré todo lo posible por terminarlos. ¡Ese es mi camino del ninja!... XD digo, ¡es mi camino como autora!

**lizy: **Que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, espero que te guste el segundo que por supuesto, ya esta arriba.

**taciana: **Bueno, pobrecito, pero al menos gracias a eso estará más cerca de Hibari-san XD. Gracias a ti por leer el fic y dejar un comentario.

**YukinoMare: **Bueno, que alegría que les haya gustado, de hecho Yunmoon no planeaba subir nada, pero luego dije: 'No sería bonito subir aunque sea un two-shot?' y gracias a eso salió esto. Espero que te guste el segundo capitulo.

**CielHibird29: **Bueno… si fueran tan lindos y empalagosos entonces sería un 5927 (XD sabes que Yunmoon considera que esa pareja es la más dulce y empalagosa de todo KHR!). Pero yo creo que pronto, en algún fic, pondré algo así de dulce entre Tsuna y Hibari, se lo merecen después de maltratarlos tantos. ¡Si! ¡Yunmoon es mexicana y es muy feliz por eso!

**Piffle Priincess: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y la continuación ya esta arriba, Yunmoon prometió no tardarse nada.

_Ahora si, Yunmoon se despide._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
